nuestro mejor secreto
by akiko shimizu
Summary: secretos...quien dice que duran para siempre y lo peor que se entere la persona que menos quería que se enterara y para su silencio habrá que pagar un alto precio...que al final te hará enamorarte perdidamente. ficsong SxM
1. Chapter 1

mi primer secreto:ser una cantante

mi segundo secreto: mi pasado

mi tercer secreto: tus hermosos ojos , tu linda sonrisa y tus cálidos abrazos

mi cuarto secreto: mi enfermedad

mi ultimo y gran secreto: me enamore de ti...soul

* * *

**Capítulo 1 un día cualquiera**  
Mes: Julio  
Maka pov

Era un día cualquiera o mejor dicho normal en death city, para serles más precisa era viernes en la mañana y yo aún sigo dormida en mi tranquila habitación, pero la tranquilidad se terminaba con el sonido del despertador de mi celular.  
Mi nombre es Maka Albarn, tengo 16 años y en un mes más cumpliré los 17 y voy en 3ero medio de enseñanza media* en la escuela de shibusen y como cualquier estudiante normal( ahh y también debo decir que soy cantante), me levante perezosamente de mi cama, me dirigí a la cocina para calentar el agua para el desayuno y me fui al baño para ducharme, luego de un rato salgo, me visto el uniforme el cual consiste en una blusa blanca, con corbata de color verde oscura con líneas amarillas (tipo escocesa el diseño) y un chaleco color azul marino, mi falda es verde oscuro con líneas amarillas (tipo escocesa) que me llegaba a la mitad del muslo y unas bucaneras azul marino* y mis zapatos, sin dejar de lado mis típicas coletas.  
Tome tranquilamente mi desayuno, me lave los dientes y salí de mi habitación, me dirigía a mis salón de clases…ahh se me olvido decir que shibusen también es un internado así que las habitaciones estas en la misma escuela y las habitaciones son compartidas pero yo no tengo compañero de habitación, bueno como decía, salí de mi habitación con un libro que me encantaba llamado "El Túnel" , era un hecho que me encantaba leer y como siempre sin mirar por donde iba (debido a que se me el camino de memoria) no sentí la necesidad de prestar atención alrededor y solo concentrarme en mi libro,baje las escaleras y camine por un largo pasillo que conecta las habitaciones con la escuela; iba a doblar en una esquina hacia otras escaleras para dirigirme al salón de clases hasta que alguien interrumpe mi caminata.  
¿?: Disculpa necesito hacer una consulta  
Yo sin despegar mí vista del libro ni me tomo la molestia de mirar quien me hablaba  
Maka: sí...?  
¿?: ¿Me podrías decir dónde queda la oficina del director shinigami-sama?  
Así es. Ese es el nombre de nuestro director shinigami-sama es el buena persona súper simpática y alegre, pero en verdad no sé si será humano, porque, pues nadie le ha visto la cara ya que su cuerpo lo tiene cubierto con una túnica negra y usa una máscara en forma de calavera y para que digo de sus inmensos guantes blancos es un completo misterio nuestro director pero aun así se ha ganado el cariño de todo los alumnos de la escuela.  
Maka: sigue este pasillo y luego dobla a la izquierda, te encontraras con un largo pasillo y al final de este está la oficina del director  
¿?: Arigato  
Y se fue y mientras yo seguí mi camino como si nada, subí las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso y luego de pasar 2 puertas llego a mi salón en donde no había nadie, como siempre llegue de las primeras, y como todos los días me siento en mi respectivo asiento que está en la tercera fila y así pase todo el rato leyendo el libro y poco a poco empezaron a llegar mis otros compañeros de clases.  
Pasaron los minutos hasta que una figura se me acerca y me saluda  
¿?: buenos días Maka-chan  
Maka: buenos días Tsubaki  
Una de mis amigas es Tsubaki nakatsukasa, tiene la misma edad que yo, de pelo negro y largo que siempre se la recoge en un moño, es muy amable y siempre te ayuda cuando tienes un problema, somos compañeras de clases y se sienta detrás de mí…. lástima que su compañero de asiento es un poco…etooo como se podría decir…. ególatra, aunque esa palabra le queda muy pequeña, ya dejémoslo así.  
¿?: BUENOS DÍAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS..! Simples mortales jajjajajjaajjajaj  
Hablando del rey de Roma* el cual se habría subido arriba del escritorio del profe.  
Tsubaki y yo:buenos días black star- contestamos al unísono -_-U  
Black star: OHHH…! Mis leales súbditas ¿cómo están ahora que su Dios el gran y sexy black star está aquí? Jajaajjajajja  
Y hay tienen el GRAN ego de black star, como es que permiten personas asi en una escuela como el shibusen, tiene 18 años si se preguntan porque la edad, repitió un año por notas…típico…es muy hiperactivo y tiene el cabello de color azul, pero siempre me he preguntado ¿Cómo es que Tsubaki lo aguanta todo el dia en clases y sobre todo viviendo juntos?, asi es black star y Tsubaki son compañeros de habitación.  
Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos sobre la mala suerte de mi compañera que no me di cuenta lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, hasta que siento que alguien tira de mi manga y al ver de quien se trataba le salude:  
Maka: buenos días chrona  
Chrona: b…b...buenos días maka  
Maka: y kid?  
Kid: buenos días  
Tsubaki: buenos días chicos  
Bueno ellos son mis otros amigos chrona y death the kid, y ellos son NOVIOS desde hace un mes, por suerte kid tuvo las agallas para declarársele "simétricamente" aunque también con un poco de ayuda y no fue ayuda de Tsubaki ni de sus primas ni mía, sino que el causante de esta relación fue black star, así es ni yo me lo creo, ¿desde cuándo ese simio piensa? pues ese día lo hizo y valla que resulto, su plan fue encerrar a kid y chrona en una habitación sin dejarlos salir hasta que kid se pusiera los pantalones y se lo dijera de una vez por todas.  
Black star: oi chrona, ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con kid?  
Debido a esa pregunta chrona se puso muy rígida que ni parpadeaba y se puso de todos los colores rojos que existen.  
Maka: chrona ¿estás bien?  
Chrona: n..n…noo s…s…s…see li...diar c...con preguntas  
Y para qué decir de kid que también estaba sonrojado con la pregunta, ninguno de los dos nos respondía y de reojo veía como chrona se iba al rincón de la sala, me dirigí allí y le mostré una sonrisa, para que supiera que podía confiar en mí, la cual me correspondió la sonrisa y movió su cabeza y luego sonrió dándome a saber que ya estaba bien.  
Chrona tiene 17 años, es muy tímida e ingenua, pero a la vez es muy linda, tiene ojos azules y su cabello es de color rosado con un corte muy raro pero aun así es linda, su madre se llama medusa y es una reconocida doctora, es muy famosa debido a su gran trabajo y a su reciente descubrimiento llamado "sangre negra" una enfermedad recién descubierta, debido a esta fama su madre tiene que viajar por todo el mundo.  
Su novio es death the kid tiene 18 años y es algo especial ¿Por qué?, pues por dos cosas: primero él es el hijo del director del shibusen llamado shinigami- sama, y segundo el está demasiado pero demasiado obsesionado con la simetría a tal punto q llega al salón justo a las 8 en punto ya que para él el 8 es simétrico, las mesas y las sillas deben de estar simétricamente alineadas y para que digo al momento de escribir la materia o_oU . Pero para serles sincera él no tiene nada simétrico sobre todo su cabello el cual es negro y tiene 3 líneas blancas y eso que sepa yo no es simétrico.  
Kid: lo se soy un cerdo asimétrico que no merece vivir  
Ohh rayos me escucho y ahora tiene unos de sus trances simétricos, ¿Qué hago?  
Maka: espera kid todavía no termino de explicar cómo eres… etoo…kid es muy amigable y responsable no como black star.  
Black star: ¡oie...!  
Lo fulmine con la mirada para continuar.  
Maka: bueno como decía….etooo su cara es simétrica sobre todo sus ojos ámbar…vamos kid gracias a tus grandes cualidades conquistaste a chrona ¿no?, además tu uniforme es muy simétrico.  
Kid: ¿enserio?  
Maka: claro  
Pero no fue suficiente, se tiro al suelo como cual niño pequeño y empezó a gritar como loco:  
Kid: ¡mátenme! Soy asimétrico, soy asimétrico, soy asimétrico, soy….  
De repente una voz terrorífica se escuchó cerca del traumado kid y su simetría  
¿?: Entonces muere cerdo asimétrico de una vez por todas  
Al girar de quien se trataba o mejor dicho de quienes nos encontramos un par de hermanas muy particulares, eran Liz Thompson y Patty Thompson, las primas de kid y las únicas capaces de sacarlo de su trance asimétrico y de una extraña forma esa amenaza hizo que a kid se les parara los pelos y dejara su ataque de simetría como por arte de magia. Liz y Patty son hermanas gemelas ambas de 18 años las cuales cursan el último año de clases, liz es una chica con un sentido de la moda que no se imaginan, es súper hábil cuando se trata del último grito de la moda, pero cuando se trata de ir de compras lamentablemente Tsubaki, chrona y yo somos sus víctimas, es la más madura del grupo tiene el cabello largo y de color rubio y sus ojos son azules… todo lo contrario de Patty ella tiene una actitud completamente infantil le gusta cantar y gritar pero lo que más adora es pintar y comer sobre todo cuando se trata de caramelos , tiene una extraña obsesión con las jirafas de lo cual tiene cuadernos, dibujos, estuche, ropa interior y casi todas sus cosas son de jirafas. A diferencia de liz, Patty tiene el pelo corto hasta los codos del mismo color que su hermana.  
Entre el descuido de los demás, liz se me acerca y me entrega un pequeño papel que después lo leeré con más calma, y así pasamos el rato conversando de cualquier cosa hasta que el timbre sonó indicando el comienzo de las clases en donde las gemelas Thompson se fueron como almas que lleva al diablo ya que tenían clases de química con el profesor stein.  
Y asi paso todo el día y las clases están a punto de terminar y justo me acorde del papel que me entrego liz que decía:-"te tengo la ropa más linda para esta noche así que de esta no te escapas ALBARN"- una gota estilo anime calló por mi cabeza; pero antes de que tocara el timbre la profesora asuza sensei de lenguaje nos dirige la palabra: - atención, desde el lunes esta clase tendrá un nuevo compañero que es de intercambio, no se muchos detalles aun pero el lunes su profesora jefe Marie sensei se los confirmara. Eso es todo pueden retirarse-, y el timbre sono indicando el fin de las clases en donde todos conversaban e quien se trataría el misterioso nuevo compañero.  
Nos dirigíamos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones hasta que black star de repente llama la atención de todos.  
Black star: chicos… ¿Qué hacemos hoy en la noche?  
Kid: no lo sé ¿qué propones black star?  
Black star: qué tal si salimos hoy  
Liz: mmn… me interesa saber más sigue  
Black star: qué tal si vamos a comer algo afuera y después vamos a un pub llamado death room  
Tsubaki: buen idea BS  
Patyy: ¡yo voy! ¡Yo voy! ¡Yo voy! Al igual que onee chan ¿verdad?  
Liz: claro que sí, no me lo perdería por nada  
Kid: valla nunca pensé que el momo asimétrico pensara de esa forma, asi que yo también voy junto con chrona  
Chrona: ¿m…maka tu iras?  
Maka: no lo se yo prefiero descansar o leer un buen libro  
BS: ohh vamos maka la pasaras bien. Además casi nunca sales con nosotros.  
Tsubaki: vamos maka chan la pasaras muy bien y te ayudara a relajar el cerebro un poco  
Maka: d..demo  
BS: no se hable más, vienes con nosotros sí o si o te juro que como el gran dios black star que soy te saco a la fuerza  
Liz: estoy de acuerdo con este payaso y además yo también te sacare a la fuerza si no le haces caso al mono que se cree dios ¿escuchaste?  
Maka: ¿eso es una amenaza?  
Liz: si y si no vas te va a ir mal, muy mal Maka Albarn  
Para que decir que un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda tras escuchar las ultimas palabras de liz sí que no me quedo de otra que ir, pero tenía un pequeño inconveniente, ya tenía planes, así que me dirigí a mi habitación cerré la puerta y me tire de golpe en la cama, pensaba y pensaba en cómo podía salir de este problema o sea no me puedo dividir en dos ¿verdad?, tome mi celular y marque un numero esperando que contestaran  
¿?: Aló  
Maka: hola soy tsuki chan y nesecito hablar con el señor mifune  
¿?: espere un momento  
Mifune: ¿aló, tsuki chan que pasa?  
Maka: hola señor mifune debo decir q voy a llegar tarde disculpe en verdad pero de esta no me puedo arrancar  
Mifune: no te preocupes ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer  
Maka: arigato  
Mifune: bien sayonara  
Estoy realmente sorprendida, como es que no se opuso o me pidió explicaciones ¿Cómo?  
Lizz: yo fui que le dijo que tenías que salir y el no tuvo ninguna queja  
Maka: ahh… pues arigato…pero ¿ porque no se opuso a que llegara más tarde?  
Lizz: ¿acaso no te acuerdas?  
Maka: ¿de qué?  
Liz: valla si serás cuando se trata de los estudios o libros no se te olvida nada, pero cuando se trata de lo demás se te olvida como por arte de magia ¿sabes?  
Maka: lo…siento  
Liz: olvídalo…bien acuérdate que hoy no eres la única, hoy habrá otro antes que a ti ya que es del extranjero ¿te acuerdas?  
Maka: pues se me había olvidado y… ¿sabes quién es? o ¿Cómo se llama?  
Liz: pues no se pero será interesante y dejando eso de lado será mejor que empieces a arreglarte o black star no te perdonara que llegues tarde  
Maka: valla si será llega tarde a clases y no está ni hay pero si llegas tarde para una salida se enoja y te hecha la bronca  
Liz: jajaja tienes razón ya nos vemos al rato.

* * *

bueno esta es mio primer fic asi que gracias por leer y recibo cualquier sujerencia y critica igual...

ya se que la historia no es para nada original lo sé es como tipo hana montana pero igual tenía ganas de publicarla a ver que se siente

gracias a todos y perdón por las faltas de ortografia que tenga en verdad el word ya no me funciona y he tenido que continuarlo en el block de notas...

sayonara minna...sann


	2. Chapter 2: MIS AMIGOS

hola mina-saaaaannn ¿como les va? a mi pues se podria decir bien

bueno para que andamos con cosas este verano a sdo un poco fome para mi me la paso en el medico por debilucha que soy xp

y sin mas rodeos el capi de hoy

¡DISFRUTENLO!

* * *

Capítulo 2 ¿que clase de amigos tengo?

maka pov

Nos quedamos de juntarnos en la salida del shibusen a las 8 ya que kid dijo que era una hora muy simétrica, pero el muy estúpido asimétrico aviso que salió con chrona y que nos juntaríamos en algún lugar del centro.  
Bien… como habíamos quedado, eran las 7:50 y yo ya estaba en la entrada del shibusen, no sé por qué pero era de las primeras en llegar. No me esmere mucho en mi ropa simplemente llevaba una falda de color rojo con líneas negras, una chaqueta negra y botas negras con plomas y mis típicas coletas y mi siempre fiel collar de lunas.  
El tiempo pasaba y creo que estaba un poco ansiosa ya que hoy estrenaría una nueva canción, la cual estuve trabajando mucho y justo cuando debería estar preparándome mentalmente para esto me llega black star y sus ganas de salir, y justo hablando del mono se acerca junto a Tsubaki

Tsubaki: Maka chan llegaste temprano

Maka: pues si…valla Tsubaki te ves bien

Tsubaki llevaba unos pantalones blancos con unos zapatos con tacos no muy alto, una polera de color amarillo y encima de esta un chaleco negro y su típico moño en alto, mientras que black star llevaba puesto unos blue jeans, zapatillas y una polera manga corta de color amarillo en el centro una estrella de color naranjo.

Tsubaki: arigato

Maka: oi black star ¿no tienes frío?

Black star: ¿por?

Maka: por qué estás solo con polera y estamos en invierno aun y hace frió

Black star: pues…UNA ESTRELLA TAN GRANDE COMO YO NUNCA SUFRE DE FRIO NIAJAJAJ…¡AACHUU!

Maka: si como no -_-U

Tsubaki: black star te traje una chaqueta para que no te resfríes

Black star: arigato Tsubaki pues no se que haría si no tuviera mi diosa conmigo

Tsubaki: etoo….b…black s..star que dijiste

Black star: etoo niajajajjaj

Liz: pues que no vez que el mono se te esta declarando

Black star: nijajajajajajja...

Patty: jejejeje parece que el mono esta nervioso

Black star: jajajajajjajajajaj

Maka: mejor vamos antes de que me arrepienta

Y nos fuimos al centro de la ciudad, Liz y Patty iban casi igual de vestidas, liz llevaba una polera de color rojo y una chaqueta de color blanco con unos pantalones azules muy ajustados con cinturón plateado y botines de color blanco, unos aros de pluma y pulseras, Patty llevaba el mismo color de polera que liz a diferencia de que ella llevaba unos short azules con botas blancas con detalles dorados y pulseras de varios colores, se preguntaran como es que Patty sale con short en pleno invierno, pues Patty tiene las defensas de hierro no se enferma nunca y el cuerpo es de acero, es por eso que no le entra frió, sinceramente a veces creo que Patty no es humana y que es de otro planeta…  
Demoramos 30 minutos para llegar al centro, pasamos por el death mall, subimos las escaleras mecánicas al tercer piso para comer para prepararnos para ir al death room, entramos y pedimos nuestra comida mientras nos sentamos en una mesa para esperar, a los 3 minutos una mesera nos trajo las bebidas y jugos que pedimos, y a lo lejos devise a una pareja que me era muy familiar

maka: miren aqui viene kid y chrona

tsubaki:que bien... ¡chicos por aquí!- kid traia puesto una polera ploma con una chaqueta negra y pantalones negro igual que sus zapatillas y chrona traia un vestido blanco con una chaqueta negra y botas blancas con detalles negros

kid y chrona:ola chicos

tsubaki:ola

liz:se podria saber..¿donde fueron el par de tortolos?

chrona:ee..eetoo..nnoo..sotros ee...etoo-chrona estaba mas roja que un tomate ante la pregunta de liz

kid:fuimos al cine juntos

black star: ¡ahhh..! y ¡¿porque no me llevaron al cine?!

kid:por que eres una molestia y ademas era un cita idiota

maka:kid tiene razón a menos que quieras que kid te bese en medio de la película

black star:¿¡ESTAS LOCA!? ¡ESTE SIMPLE MORTAL COMO KID NO MERECE SER BESADO POR ALGUIEN TAN BIG COMO YO, SU GRAN DIOS DE LOS BESOS!NAJAJAJAJ

Patyy: jjajaja ¡el mono quiere un beso de kid!

tsubaki:black star...etto ¿estas consiente de lo que dices?

black star:pues la verdad NO ni me interesa la opinión de una pecho plano como maka jajajajaj  
3...  
2...  
1...  
¡MAKAA-CHOP!

En el suelo, inconsciente deje a black star y de su cabeza se escurría un leve chorrito de sangre sale como una fuente pequeña se tratase

tsubaki:¿black star estas bien?- se agacha y pregunta muy preocupada

maka: tranquila tsubaki solo lo golpee con una enciclopedia de 1.000 páginas que bien merecido se lo tenía

tsubaki: pero...black star ni se mueve

liz: eso déjamelo a mí-y se acerco a black star y dijo- ¡ohh miren hay un chico que tiene la atención de todos y que dice ser un gran dios!

black star:¡¿donde mierda esta ese chico? que le voy a patear el trasero por querer robar mi grandiosidad!-se paro arriba de una silla y con una pierna en la mesa dijo- ¡MIREN AQUÍ YO... SOY EL ÚNICO GRAN DIOS DE ESTE LUGAR Y DE ESTA TIERRA, NADIE ME SUPERA Y ME CONVERTIRÉ EN EL GRAN DIOS, ACUÉRDENSE QUIEN SOY YO EL GRAN BLACK STAR!¡EL CHICO QUE SUPERA AL DIOS!NJAJAJAJJAJAJA- una gota estilo anime cayo por la cabeza de todos nosotros e incluso de las demás personas que circulaban por hay y miraban a black star con cara de pena

liz :vez ya lo recuperamos -.-U

Después de un rato entre risas y el gran ego de black star llego nuestra comida, el cuál nos servimos y vimos como el cavernicola de black star devoraba todo a su paso (ni en la calle este tipo tiene modales no sé como este mono es mi amigo).Después de la comida nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores y tiendas que nos obligaba liz a ver,a duras penas alejamos a liz de las tiendas de moda y llegamos a la plaza, nos sentamos en una banca y hablábamos de varias cosas de la escuela y otros hasta que un grito de una persona conocida nos llamo la atención.

black star:¡CHICOS MIRENME! ¡yo el ser humano mas big de este planeta se convertirá en dios de los dioses y ustedes mis súbditos me elogiaran y besaran incluso donde este dios pisa el suelo y me amaran!najajajajajajajaj

Todos suspiramos con un poco de cansancio ya que black star estaba arriba de una estatua con un pie en la cabeza de este,pero por cosas de la vida (o por el simple echo de ser él) la cabeza de la estatua se quebraba haciendo que black star callera de senton al suelo,todos quedamos boquiabiertos por lo ocurrido pero el más afectado era kid

kid:¡PERO QUE RAYOS HICISTE MONO ASIMÉTRICO ACABAS DE ARRUINAR LA SIMETRÍA DE LA ESTATUA!

black star: ahh ahh solo es una tonta estatua no le pongas

liz: chicos se acerca la policía si no nos vamos terminaremos todos en prisión y con trajes rayas de blanco y negro y eso no esta a la moda para nada- decía liz con una cara de miedo y super pálida

patty:corran corran jejejejej

todos corrimos a lo que nuestras piernas daban hasta alejarnos lo mas posible de la plaza, menos mal que no había nadie mas o si no nos pillarían y estaríamos en serios problemas por culpa del idiota de balck mi celular y veo la hora eran las 9:30 asi que decidimos dirigirnos al death room.

* * *

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY

FUE CORTO LO SÉ PERO NO ME DIO MÁS EL CEREBRO X(

¿LES GUSTO?, NO LES GUSTO, FUE UN ASCO PUES RECIBO CRÍTICAS BUENAS, MALAS Y DEMANDAS POR FALTA DE CREATIVIDAD (SEGÚN SEA NECESARIO)

BUENO CHICOS PARA QUE VEAN QUE ME QUIERO MUCHO JAJAJJAJJA

DEJEN REVIEWS Y NOS VEMOS PARA LA OTRA

CHAOOOOOOOOOO...!


	3. Chapter 3: tsuki-chan a escena

hola mina-saaaaaaaaaann ¿como han estado?,bien,mal,reguleque,abuuridos o apunto del suicidarse...jejjejejje

Bueno como se habran dado cuenta hoy subi 2 capitulos y si me da la chiripiolca(que poco cool la palabra) subire más así que los dejo con estos dos capítulos nuevos que los disfruten

XD

* * *

capítulo 3 tsuki-chan

general pov

Llego la noche en death city, el cielo estaba despejado y la luna brillaba como nunca a esas horas,a pesar de ser invierno y de hacer mucho frío la noche estaba increíble. Un grupo de jóvenes se dirigía al pub mas conocido de la ciudad llamado death room donde se dice que todos los fines de semana se presenta una famosa banda mas famosa de death city llamada LUNA CRECIENTE, un grupo formado de puras chicas que son muy talentosas y que te ignotizan con sus canciones,pero lo más anecdotíco es la vocalista del grupo ya que ella usa un antifaz en sus conciertos y nadie le ha visto el rostro asi que es un total misterio su identidad...

maka pov

Eran las 10 de la noche y estábamos entrando al pub,la cantidad de gente que había adentro era increíble, el lugar estaba lleno y la música sonaba a todo dar gracias al dj justin, buscamos una mesa para acomodarnos mientras que black star,liz y kid fueron por unas bebidas mientras que nosotros buscamos una mesa; cuando la encontramos nos sentamos y esperamos a los chicos los cuales se demoraban mucho (quizás debido a la cantidad de gente que había en el lugar)la estábamos pasando muy bien, bueno yo en verdad estoy en otro mundo no sabia que hacer ya que le dije a mifune-san que llegaría mas tarde pero la hora se estaba acercando y yo estoy ideando una ruta de escape pero como veo la situación seguro que será difícil.  
tsubaki :maka-chan...maka-chan

maka: ¿eh?

tsubaki:¿pasa algo?

maka: no pasa nada... estoy bien...solo estoy viendo que hay tanta gente que no se como voy a llegar para prepararme

tsubaki:pues tienes razón maka-chan

chrona:n...nno se lidiar con mucha gente

Justo cuando estaba viendo mis rutas de escape diviso a lo lejos kid,liz y black star que se acercaban con las bebidas y cervezas, las depositaron en la mesa nos sentamos y no las servimos aunque chrona y yo eramos las únicas que tomábamos bebidas mientras que los demás disfrutaban de las mi celular otra vez y eran las 10:55  
maka:chicos tengo que ir al baño

black star:¿justo ahora que falta poco para que el concierto en vivo empiece?

tsubaki:pues hagamos una cosa..nosotras las chicas vamos al baño y mientras ustedes van acomodarse cerca del escenario para verlo mejor ¿que opinan?

black star:pues que les dio a todas ustedes por ir al baño justo ahora cuando lo mejor de la noche esta por comenzar

tsubaki:cosas de chicas black star

patty:si si si chicasssss

kid:bien que mas da...las veremos allá

liz:chicos voy y vuelvo tengo que hacer mi trabajo ya saben a que me refiero los alcanzo luego- se paro y se fue mientras que nosotros esperamos un rato y nos fuimos.

Nos alejamos de los chicos y de la mucha gente que había y llegamos a una puerta la cuál decía "no entrar"la tocamos y nos abrió un hombre alto de vestimenta negra que nos dejo había un pasillo y muchas puertas de las cuales unas de estas se abrió y nos dejo ver a liz que nos estaba esperando.  
liz:tardaron mucho

tsubaki perdón liz se nos hizo un poco difícil el llegar aquí

liz:no importa...maka llego la hora

yo asentí con la cabeza y justo cuando iba entrar de donde salió liz apareció el dueño del pub mifune, un hombre de cabello largo claro y que siempre llevaba una espada samurai (no sé porque siempre lleva esa espada,fanatismo será, aunque según él es por seguridad)se me acerco y me saludo con una mano para después decirme:-espero que me sorprendas hoy tsuki chan- y se fue, las demás quedaron mirando por donde el recién nombrado se fue y yo solo entre y me dispuse a prepararme.  
Al entrar fije mi vista en el cuarto el cuál era grande,en el centro un sillón grande rojo junto a una mesita pequeña con flores y mas al fondo había un espejo grande y un mueble con otro espejo más pequeño pero que estaba lleno de maquillaje y en una esquina un gran ropero color café oscuro, no pude dejar de pensar que para liz y patty este era el paraíso pero para mi es la peor pesadilla y el mismísimo infierno pero que podía hacer. Liz se dirigió rápidamente al ropero y lo abrió para encontrarse con una gran cantidad de ropa que ella misma elije para mí hasta que sacó las prendas y me indicó que me cambiara y así lo hice mi traje consistía en una blusa sin manga color plomo con bordes rojo, corbata roja y una especie de calavera que va encima de la corbata,una falda corta y plisada de color negro y rojo mis botas muy largas que llegaban al muslo y al final los tacones de color rojo,en mis brazos unas mangas que llegaban hasta las muñecas de color negro y para mis manos unos guantes blancos *(para que se hagan una idea de el traje es de miku hatsune de vocaloid)*,luego me dirigí al mueble de maquillaje para que liz me maquillara y me peinara esta vez mi pelo lo iba a tener suelto y mi siempre confiable antifaz y estaba lista, me mire en el espejo y vi que ya no quedaba nada de nada de maka albarn solo estaba frente al espejo Tsuki-chan la vocalista del grupo LUNA CRECIENTE esa era yo...mi otra yo.

Tsubaki pov

Maka-chan se veía realmente linda con ese traje si fuera hombre ya estaría enamorado de ella,pero me gustaría que mostrara su rostro cuando canta,osea ella es linda y tiene una hermosa voz pero aún así no se muestra y prueba de ello es el antifaz que usa para ocultar su rostro,las únicas que sabemos sobre su identidad somos liz,patty,chrona,su padre,shinigami-sama,el señor mifune,sus compañeras de banda y yo,los chicos no tienen ni idea y menos las personas que están afuera,una vez intente preguntar el porque de todo esto y ella solo me desvió del tema y no me respondió aunque creó saber que una de las causas de secretismo y la música es por amor...un antiguo e inolvidable amor.

liz pov

Quién iba a imaginar que una chica genio del colegio y de estilo nerd es una de las mejores cantantes que hay aquí en death city y gracias a ella y su banda la cuidad es menos monótona que antes y también porque tengo trabajo porque yo trabajo aquí en death room como la diseñadora y estilista de maka o mejor dicho tsuki-chan,todos mis amigos y conocidos saben de este trabajo incluso los chicos así que no se les hace raro mi escapadas pero la que tiene que idearlas es maka ya que nadie excepto las chicas sabemos de esto aunque me gustaría que soltara de una vez quien es ella en verdad.

flash back

Aún me acuerdo de como me entere de todo esto y lo único que les puedo decir que fue por pura casualidad,le dije a mi tío shinigami-sama que quería trabajar en algo en el que tuviera talento pero como se que era difícil de encontrar algo que me acomodará le pedí si sabía de algo interesante en el que pudiera trabajar (y donde no corriera peligro la integridad de mis uñas) hasta que un día me llama y me dice que tiene un conocido que es dueño de un pub y que necesitaba a alguien experta en moda y maquillaje y me recomendó,ese mismo día me encontraba saltando al igual que patty de pura felicidad y al día siguiente fui al pub a conocer el dueño que se llamaba mifune y me contó que necesitaba una experta en moda como yo para vestir y maquillar a la nueva estrella del pub que se llamaba tsuki-chan y que daría conciertos en vivo todo los viernes y sábados,nos dirigimos al lugar donde estaría tsuki-chan y al abrir la puerta fue tan mi sorpresa al verla sentada... ¡POR DIOS ES...MAKA!,cuando me vio tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y yo no quede atrás los tenía igual de grandes que ella, osea nunca en el tiempo que la conocía sabía que cantara o escucharla cantar,después de asimilar la verdad tuve el valor para hablarle a maka y decir:

liz: hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo juntas¿que dices?

maka: claro pero solo te pido dos favores

liz:¿cuales?

maka: uno es que no le puedes decir a nadie quien soy en verdad y dos por favor liz ten piedad de mi y no me tortures tanto

liz: pues lo del primero tenlo por seguro que no diré nada pero el segundo no me pidas que me contenga por que no lo voy hacer y si para eso tengo que estar todo un día contigo maquillándote, peinándote o de compras lo haré

maka :pues no hay de otra...gracias.

A la semana después se enteraron la otras chicas pero no de mi parte sino de maka misma y desde ese día estuvimos juntas en esto hasta ahora.

fin flash back

liz:bien chicas debemos irnos los chicos nos esperan

tsubaki:tienes razón liz-chan a esta altura black star tiene que estar ya desesperado

maka:pues vallan luego antes que quede la crema*

chrona:n..n...nos vemos

tsubaki:que te valla bien maka -chan

patty:si si si demuestra que eres la mejor jjejjejeje

liz:suerte

maka:gracias chicas

Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a encontrarnos con los chicos que ya estaban discutiendo quizás porque razón, nos preguntaron por maka y nosotros dijimos que estaba hablando por celular con su padre y que luego nos alcanzaría, ellos como tontos que son se lo creyeron y nosotras como siempre protegiendo a nuestra amiga su secreto.  
El recordar aquello de como empezó todo me hizo sonreír,quien diría que aquella chica super dotada de inteligencia y que es obsesionada con los libros tendría tanto talento,solo un tonto no se daría cuenta y la dejaría abandonada,un tonto por el cuál ella sigue enamorada...tonto Hero.

maka pov

Había llegado detrás del escenario las chicas se fueron donde los chicos para darles la escusa de que estaba hablando por teléfono con spirit y que los alcanzaría más tarde, en verdad no me gustaba mentirle a los chicos pero no me quedaba de otra ya que con suerte y con ayuda de liz pude contarles a las chicas y aunque ellos son mis amigos no se los he podido contar aún...varias veces lo intente pero siempre terminaba callandomelo, tsubaki y liz siempre me dicen que los secretos y las mentiras no duran para siempre; llevo esta doble vida desde hace seis meses en donde me la he pasado mintiendo y engañando a casi todas las tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien estaba cerca de mi hasta que me habló:

¿?:valla que hay gente afuera ¿eh?

gire mi cabeza para ver quién era y me encuentro con un chico de mi edad(creo)de cabello blanco y ojos rubí que llevaba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla con cadenas a cada lado una polera naranja y encima de esta una chaqueta de cuero negra y en sus manos tenía una guitarra eléctrica

¿?:¿oie tu trabajas aquí?- yo solo muevo la cabeza en señal de afirmación en verdad no me gusta platicar y menos con desconocidos que aparecen de la nada

¿?:pues es genial yo canto y toco la guitarra soy nuevo en este lugar sabes- el silencio se apoderó del lugar, un silencio muy incómodo,sentía que el me miraba y yo tenía la vista puesta en la pared totalmente nerviosa, hasta que escuche la voz del dj justin

dj justin: chicos y chicas llegó la hora de presentar a nuestro primer cantante, este chico es nuevo acá en death city y en death room viene de Inglaterra y ha venido a traernos su música...¡así que los dejo con SOUL EATER...!

Vi como él se dirigía al escenario, me quede en mi misma posición hasta que llegó el resto de las banda las cuales me saludaron y me sonreían para luego poner atención al chico nuevo, mi banda estaba conformada por 5 personas o mejor dicho chicas  
kazuyo es la guitarrista  
minako la bajista  
sumiko la baterista  
aika hace los efectos de sonido de cada canción se podría decir que es como el dj justin  
y yo la vocalista tsuki-chan.  
Nos conocemos desde el primer día que llegue aquí y son unas chicas impresionante son muy alegres y divertidas y también saben guardar bien los secretos sobre todo el mio y de mi identidad, todas tienen 17 años y yo la única que aún tiene 16 así que ellas me cuidan como si fuera sus hermana menor aunque hay veces que se les pasa la raya.  
El sonido de la guitarra eléctrica junto con la música empezó a invadir el lugar hasta que se escucho la voz del chico nuevo soul eater...

kazuyo:valla que toca bien la guitarra el chico

sumiko:nada mal

aika:creo que tenemos un nuevo rival ¿no maka?

maka/tsuki-chan: parese ser ah y acuérdate que me llamo tsuki no maka

aika:gomen gomen se me olvido xp

minako:pues no hay más opción...hay que demostrar quién manda en este lugar

Y así me la pase escuchando toda la canción a decir verdad me gusto mucho y eater no tocaba nada mal,soló espero no volver a toparme con él no se porque pero me da una sensación muy extraña...

* * *

Bueno espero que les gustara los capítulos de hoy en verdad me derreti el cerebro casi una tarde entera y espero que el sacrificio de mis neuronas valga la pena...

A todos los que me dejaron sus reviews gracias de verdad gracias hasta se podría decir que casi lloro de la emoción (de verdad no es mentira) así que muchas gracias y seguire sus consejos...

bien hasta la proxima sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaa


	4. Chapter 4: el chico nuevo de death city

hola mina-saannnnnnnnn

¡feliz día de san valentín o de la amistad!

Apuesto que ustedes tienen que estar por recibir un regalito de su personita especial o me equivoco ;) pues bien por ustedes y para los que no me uno a su dolor :'(

bueno dejando las penas (y los pañuelos) de lado vamos por el capi de hoy el cuál llegara el personaje más cool que creó que todos esperábamos y que demoro en aparecer...jejjejeje ya saben quién es así que para que espera más a LEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!

* * *

Capitulo 4

el chico nuevo de death city

Valla lugar al que llegué, me llamó soul evans tengo 17 años y vengo desde Inglaterra por algunos problemas familiares,soy cantante de rock y toco la guitarra eléctrica ¡cool!, esta es mi primera vez en death city y desde que llegue una extraña sensación me invadió por completo pero no le tomé importancia y me dedique a ver que tan fome era este fui a conocer lo que seria mi nueva escuela llamada shibusen así que para mi sorpresa llegué muy temprano, al entrar me encontré con puros pasillos y no encontraba la oficina del director,iba caminando mientras veia las paredes con cuadros que se hallaban en los pasillos hasta que al doblar en una esquina veo a una chica que estaba leyendo un libro era un poco mas baja que yo tenia el pelo de color rubio cenizo y en dos coletas y vestía con el uniforme característico de la escuela le pregunte sobre la oficina del director y ella sin mirarme me respondió, me indicó el camino y siguió como si nada al igual que de un rato caminando por los pasillos encuentro una gran puerta y arriba de esta un letrero que decía "oficina del director"la tocó y escucho un adelante entré y lo primero que me pillo me dejó en shock el director era un tipo cubierto con una túnica negra y usa una máscara en forma de calavera e inmensos guantes blancos es mi idea o este tipo se quedó con la fecha de halloween todo este tiempo pero aparte de su apariencia era un tipo muy simpático y buena onda y no tuvo ningún problema de que fuera un cantante y que necesitaría ciertos permisos así que firme unos papeles de mi traslado y me fui. Después de conocer la escuela me dirigí a un lugar llamado "death room"en donde daría mis conciertos y el dueño se llama mifune,me subí a mi moto y fui a conocer lo que sería el lugar más cool de death city.  
Al llegar a la entrada había unos dos guardias que vigilaban la entrada me acerque y uno de ellos me habló:

guardia1:¿qué es lo que quieres?

soul: vengo hablar con el señor mifune

guardia2:¿y se podría saber quién solicita al señor mifune chiquillo?

soul: díganle que es de parte de soul eater

Unos de los guardias entró y luego de unos minutos me abrió y me dijo que lo siguiera,me llevó a una puerta barnizada,la tocó y la abrió; yo entré después del guardia y en uno de los sofás se encontraba el dueño

mifune:oh valla así que tu eres soul eater, me hablaron maravillas de ti, gusto en conocerte

soul: gracias

mifune: y ¿como te ha ido en la ciudad?

soul: pues aún lo la conozco bien..soló conozco a la escuela a donde asistiré, así que después echaré un vistazo

mifune: así que conociste a mi viejo amigo shinigami ¿eh?,supongo que le hablaste sobre tus conciertos aquí ¿no?

soul: si el me dio todas las facilidades para ensayar y venir para acá

mifune: bien...ahora te explicaré .hoy como comienzas con tu conciertos y como estás a prueba para ver si el publicó te acepta o no, serás el primero en pasar al escenario a las 11:30 en la cuál cantarás 3 canciones ya que después viene el grupo favorito del publicó

soul:¿grupo favorito?

mifune: si se llama luna creciente llevan seis meses en este lugar y son unas chicas de temer

soul:¿chicas?

mifune: si el grupo esta conformado de puras chicas pero la que más llama la atención es tsuki-chan la vocalista

soul:¿porqué, que tiene de especial?

mifune: eso soul...lo descubrirás tu mismo..ahora si me disculpas tengo un asunto importante que hacer así que te dejó para que conozcas la ciudad y nos veremos en la noche aquí,tienes que estar aquí a las 10:45 acá entendido

soul: si y gracias viejo

El resto del día me la pasé conociendo la ciudad,el centro,la plaza,la biblioteca(no sé porqué)...etc, era ya de tarde como la mas o menos pase por el centro comercial para conocerlo,estaba en el tercer piso cuando un grupo de chicos creó que de mi misma edad llamó mi atención, estaban en un local de comida y un chico de cabello azul tenia un pie arriba de la mesa diciendo algo sobre ser su dios hasta que una chica muy familiar que llevaba dos coletas y de cabello rubio cenizo(la chica que me encontré en el shibusen y me indicó la oficina del director) le estampó un libro en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente en el piso,eso fue gracioso y al mismo tiempo me dio pena ese chico, no seria nada cool que una chica te estampé un libro en la cabeza como sea después de todo no me toparía con ella, así que no me importa.  
La hora ya estaba llegando,tomé mi moto y me dirigí al death room,al llegar me colgué en el cuello un pasé ya que nadie me conoce y me echarían a patadas del lugar, entré por una puerta trasera ya que la entrada principal estaba llena de gente y busque una puerta (no sabia cual así que solo miraba las puertas por si alguna señal) camine por un pasillo y encontré una puerta con un letrero que decía tsuki-chan la curiosidad se apoderó de mi y decidí abrir la puerta pero para mi mala suerte este estaba vació,la cerré y seguí caminando y después de doblar en una esquina y caminar encontré una puerta que decía soul eater en el cuál entré y me preparé para mi gran noche.  
Eran las 11:20 y me dirigía al escenario,podía escuchar la música a lo lejos y también a la gente .Cuando llegué tras el escenario había una chica que tenía un traje muy llamativo y que llevaba el pelo suelto, me acerque a ella y cuando la vi me fije que llevaba un antifaz, lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza es que será parte del show o que se habrá equivocado de lugar, pero si no fuera así ¿porqué usa un antifaz? ¿quien es ella?, al parecer no se ha percatado de mi presencia ya que miraba un punto en específico así que me atreví hablar cosa que no sirvió mucho ya que no me contestaba,hubo un momento que me miro y lo único que pude ver a través de ese antifaz fueron unos ojos color jade volví a preguntar y nuevamente no obtuve respuestas, hubo unos minutos de silencio muy incomodo que ya no aguantaba más al parecer la pared tenía algo interesante ya que no despegaba la mirada,me dedique a observarla un poco mejor y se podría decir que es dos años menor que yo lo digo por qué no tiene un gran cuerpo pero con ese traje se lo resalta un poco más que la hace ver una hermosa figura...¡espera que diablos estoy pensando! creó que esta ciudad afecta demasiado el cerebro y además que ni la conozco y estoy diciendo cosas estúpidas.  
Me maldecía lo suficiente por mi estúpido y poco cool comentario de mi cabeza hasta que escuche la voz del dj anunciando mi gran momento de brillar,subí al escenario y el lugar estaba repleto* de gente todas sus miradas estaban fijas en mí así que no los hice esperar mas y la música empezó a sonar seguido del sonido de mi guitarra

*Tsunaida tama shi no hi ga  
mune wo sasu nara  
kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga  
ima ki koeru ka

Roku ni me mo awasazu unmei ni made karandeku  
yukisaki moro kabutteru kuenai yoru wo hashire

Fukaoi shi sugita mabushiisaga  
warui yume ni tsuzuite mo

Tsunaida tama shi no hi ga  
mune wo sasu nara  
kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga  
ima ki koeru ka

Deatta wake wa doudateeii  
hikitsu kerarete  
fureta shun kan no kizu no bun dake  
ta shikari nareru

Uso no giso amo aru yo no a sekai wo kiru tsukete

Morotomo ikuru rasure mochi mohata ega mitai  
hitorini shinaitosu karute wa ya sa shi sakara toosugihite

Tsubete wo ikusu kuru kiru  
asu ina ikara  
kino aiyo ichitto mashi no kizu no shiun shite miyo ka

Tsunaida tama shi no hi ga  
mune wo sasu nara  
kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga  
ima ki koeru ka

Deatta wake wa doudateeii  
hikitsu kerarete  
fureta shun kan no kizu no bun dake  
ta shikari nareru*

Poco a poco la gente empieza a reaccionar al parecer que mi canción les gusto así que seguí y di todo de mi en esta canción al igual que en la segunda y en la tercera con soul crossing* y así finalizó mi presentación, el gritó del publico se sentía a lo lejos al igual que los aplausos y yo me sentía el tipo más cool del bajé del escenario y me volví a encontrar con aquella extraña chica que ahora tenía un micrófono en la mano acaso ella es tsuki-chan la gran cantante de death room o quizás soló sea la que va animar después de los conciertos, salí de aquel lugar y me fui para apreciar a mi rival de canto llegué justo a tiempo cuando el dj empieza hablar:-¿¡bien chicos como la están pasando!?-el gritó y aplauso de la gente se sentía por todo el lugar-bien chicos llego la hora de presentar a nuestras queridas chicas las cuáles con su música hacen milagros y son muy bonitas...no esperemos más así que los dejó con tsuki-chan y luna crecienteee-el escenario se oscureció y la música empezó a sonar de la nada hasta que una voz hermosa iluminó el lugar.

* * *

**la canción que canta soul se llama ressonance y es el opening de la serie de tm revolution

*repleto= lleno

*soul croussing es una canción de tm revolution y es muy buena enserio y mas adelante pondré la letra de la canción

* * *

ennnnnnnnn finnnnnnnnn (inspiración germán germandia)

¿que les pareció?,¿les gusto?, al fin el protagonista de esta historia hizo su aparición y este capi fue solamente de nuestro guapo y cool soul

el próximo capitulo la historia va a tomar mayor forma y por que lo digo pues...a no mejor se esperan para la próxima jjaajajajja los deje metidos

gracias a todos por los reviews y para los que leen y no dejan reviews también :D

Nos vemos la próxima

bye bye...!


	5. Chapter 5 mi primer maka-chop

hola mina-sannnnnnnnn

¿como estan todos?, bien, mal, pal gato...?

pues yo muy bien, hoy estoy de cumpleaños (cumplo 20 años) y para celebrarlo con ustedes que mejor que subir la continuación del capitulo anterior...

Bien antes de empezar les quiero decir que QUIZÁS la otra semana subiré 2 nuevos fic de soul eater:

* sálvame

* hija de la luna

el cual he estado trabajando en este ultimo tiempo...

Bueno no los hago esperar más así que a leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrr...!

* * *

capitulo 5

mi primer maka-chop

maka pov

Estábamos escuchando al nuevo chico él cuál iba en la tercera canción,estaba tan atenta escuchándolo cuando las chicas me hablaron:-tsuki-chan nos vamos a nuestros puestos así que nos vemos arriba- y se fueron dejándome con soló un micrófono en la mano, la canción del chico nuevo terminó y lo vi bajar yo soló lo mire y al parecer él hizo lo mismo y me fije en el color de sus ojos...eran tan intensos y muy bonitos, pasó por al lado y se fue sin siquiera hablarme aunque no tenía mucho de que hablar con él ni lo conozco.  
Escuche la voz del dj lo cuál indicaba que mi hora había llegado,debajo de mi ropa saque un collar de lunas crecientes ya que una de ellas es más grande y la otra más pequeña lo tomé con fuerza y susurre:-aquí voy mamá-y subí al escenario el cuál estaba oscuro a petición de aika ya que según ella le da un estilo más espectacular, la bateria y la guitarra empezó a sonar y llegó mi turno de cantar y al mismo tiempo todo el escenario se ilumino:

* nemurenai Stormy night  
moufu ni kurumatte  
mimi wo fusagu yasashii MERODI

omoidashita wa madoromi no naka de  
It's Super Shining Bright  
akogarete ita

yume mirezu ni dareka ni tayotte  
matte iru dake ja kanawanai

norikoerarezu ni akirameru koto mo  
toki ni wa hitsuyou datte omou kedo

genjou no naka de umaku yaru koto ni  
narete shimau no nante iya na noni

yuuutsu na yoru no Flash Back  
kaze ga mado wo tataku  
hikaru kumo wa nandaka kirei

wasuretenai wa kandou shiteru wa  
It's Dreamy Candy Stripe  
rasen wo egaku

uzu yo douka shouki wo saratte  
obiete iru no wa bakageteru

nige taku naru no wa norikoerarenai  
sou kimetsuketeta jibun no sei nano

konkyo nadonai to waraitobashite yo  
RUBI- no kutsu de niji mo koeru kara

genkai wo kimeru no wa  
jibun no omoikomi shidai nano yo

ima nani wo shite mo yari kirenai no  
jishin ga nai no

konkyo nado naito waraitobasetara  
mae ni susumeru koto ni kidzuiteru

nani demo dekiru to omoikomasete yo  
RUBI- no kutsu de niji mo koeru kara*

El gritó del publicó no se hizo esperar, algunos tomando fotos o grabando,otros cantando la canción o gritando mi nombre y una que otras rosas o flores que me dedicaba el publicó, la primera canción terminó y no lo hicimos esperar más y tocamos la segunda canción de una:

*I'm falling down into here  
again! I'm in scary air  
Beautiful Deadly Nightmare

No one can control me  
No one can rock me  
your turn to sleep ok?  
"Leave me alone"  
mou sashizu wa shinaide

have to say Shut up you know?  
if you don't anata wo kizutsukeru wa  
sono te wo hanashite  
jiyuu ni naru no  
Get out of my way ok?  
Baby ashita ga mienakutemo

omoidashita no  
fuman no naka umoreteta hibi wo  
tatoeba mata tojikomeraretemo  
I'll break the door  
again and again  
nando kizutsuitemo

itsu demo dareka ga nanika iu kedo  
dou demo ii  
jibun ga subete no kagi wo nigiru no  
I'm on the way to be free  
yeah kotae wa soko ni aru wa

nakitai toki mo aru kedo  
I'm not the girl crying always  
in my room anymore  
jishin no nai jibun ni katenai  
soredemo Breakout!  
I'll Kick the door!

[nanananana again and again]

doushite?  
mou tojikomenaide  
[I'll break the door!]

dokoka de dareka ga nani wo ittemo  
kankei nai  
jibun ga subete no kagi wo nigiru no  
yeah, I'm gonna be free

sugu damaranai to  
anata no koto wo kizutsukeru wa  
sono te wo hanashite  
jiyuu ni naru no  
Get out of my way ok?  
yeah ashita ga mienakutemo*

La música inundaba el lugar, la gente acompañaba la canción con los aplausos al compás de la música en ese momento un pensamiento cruzó mi mente al tiempo que miraba a mi compañera kazuyo que tocaba la guitarra, ella era toda una profesional el tal soul no le llegaba ni a los talones y justo encuentro con la vista al tal soul quien se encontraba en una zona alta,tenía los brazos cruzados y con una gran sonrisa y nuestras miradas se cruzaron una sensación que jamás he sentido empezó a inundar mi cuerpo y a la vez una felicidad que no entendía de donde provenía retiró mi vista de él y me encuentro con mis amigos que estaban muy contentos y se notaba que lo estaban pasando bien,eso me alegró mucho má concierto ya estaba llegando a su fin y me quedaba soló una canción y hay fue cuando aika se dirigió al publicó:-mina-san...llegó la hora de despedirnos pero antes de eso les dedicaremos nuestra nueva canción llamada papermoon y su dueña es nuestra querida tsuki-chan así que esperamos que lo disfruten-los instrumentos de mis compañeras empezaron a sonar,la última canción apenas la había escrito hace una semana y ya la tocábamos, estaba nerviosa,no sabía como se lo iban a tomar,si les gustaría o no, y llegó mi turno de cantar

* I'm falling down into my shadow  
Iki wo hisomete matte iru deadly night  
Don't scary majyo ga egaita  
Kabocha no basho mo sono me ni utsuseru kara  
See you in your dreams yeah baby  
Kowai yume dato shitemo

Fairy Blue kimi no tameni hoshi wo kudaki  
Kazari tsuketa Black Paper Moon  
Shinjite kureta nara when you're lost, here I am  
Forever with your soul  
Miagereba kagayaku tsuki no you ni

Amai shinku no jam wo otoshita card ni  
Ukabiagaru moji  
Your destiny kimi ga nozomeba  
Donna sekai mo sono te ni tsukameru kara  
Madowasarenaide dare nimo kowasenai  
Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi  
Kizuna to iu eien  
Sakende kuretanara I will find you my dear  
Doko ni itemo kara mitsuku jyubaku wo toki hanate

Dare mo shinjirarenakute hikutsu ni naru toki mo aru  
Sore demo kimi no kotoba wa itsudemo mune ni hibiteru

Fairy Blue kimi no tameni hoshi wo kudaki  
Kazari tsuketa mejirushi  
Yume wo miushinate mayotta toki miagete hoshii  
Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi  
Kizuna to iu shinrai  
Kimi wa hitori jyanai when you're lost, here I am  
Forever with your soul  
Tadoritsukeru kimi ga shinjiru nara*

Cuando terminé de cantar la gente estaba como loca, gritos silbidos y muchos que decían "¡queremos más!" mi corazón palpitaba de la felicidad no sabía que hacer ni que decir, el cariño de la gente se sentía y me hacían querer abrazarlos a todos al mismo tiempo,las chicas estaban igual que yo ya que sonreían e incluso algunas saludaban y gritaban ¡GRACIAS MINAA!, nos bajamos del escenario y nos dedicamos un gran abrazó de grupo

aika:¡ESTO CHICAS HAY QUE CELEBRARLO!

Sumiko: buena idea que tal si vamos al bar por unos refrescos estoy muerta de la sed

kazuyo: pues bien que estamos esperando

minako:¡hey tsuki-chan!¿vienes?

maka: perdón chicas pero mis amigos me están esperando además de que estoy muy cansada así que pásenla bien y no exageren esta noche

todas: siiii mamá- y se rieron

maka: pasenla bien nos vemos mañana

Me fui a mi camerino,me cambié de ropa y me peine en mis típicas coletas y me dirigí a donde se encontraba mis amigos esperándome y los encontré en una mesa,tsubaki al verme me abraza y liz,patty y chrona me dedicaron una de sus sonrisas y los chicos se quejaban que me había demorado mucho hablando por teléfono. Después no dedicamos a conversar, reírnos y aguantar otras de las locuras de black star y así nos pasamos la mayor parte del rato, después de un rato liz y patty se fueron a bailar junto a unos chicos que conocieron esa noche, al rato las siguieron black star y tsubaki y de chrona y kid en verdad no tengo ni idea de donde podrían estar así que me quede sola, el cansancio ya me estaba afectando así que escribí un mensaje a tsubaki y a las chicas diciéndoles que me fui a la casa de spirit.  
Salí por la parte de atrás del pub ya que la entrada principal estaba repleta de gente que seguía entrando, me encontraba en el estacionamiento en donde había muchos autos y yo estaba cerca de una moto, tomé mi celular para llamar a un taxi pero para mi mala suerte la línea estaba ocupada, miré la hora eran las 2:30 de la madrugada, la noche estaba fría debido a que es invierno aún y yo traía puesta una simple chaqueta negra, estaba sola y lleve mi mano hacia mi collar y no pude evitar que mis recuerdos me invadieran de aquella mujer de cabello rubio cenizo largo y suelto,de su encantadora sonrisa, de su cara de...todo de ella, sin querer una palabra salió de mi boca-mamá-y una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla así que me la sequé con mucha rapidez, saqué mi celular para volver a llamar hasta que una voz me interrumpió.

soul pov

El lugar estaba increíble mucha gente que me reconoció me decían que les gusto mis canciones y me preguntaba cosas de cuantos años tengo, que con quién vivo, donde estudiaba y cosas así,algunos me invitan a unos tragos de los cuales no me negue pero tampoco bebí mucho ya que tenía que ir al hotel en mi moto y estuve así por casi toda la noche, el cansancio se me estaba empezando a notar ya que no he descansado en todo el día después de llegar acá, me aleje sin que se dieran cuenta; fui al camerino cogí mis cosas y salí por la parte de atrás ya que en el estacionamiento estaba mi moto. Al salir un frío inmenso me invadió mientras miraba por donde se encontraba mi moto ya que el lugar estaba lleno de autos y justo cuando la encontré cerca de esta había una chica de chaqueta negra y su cabello peinado en dos coletas de color rubio cenizo, llevó su mano cerca de su pecho y vi como susurraba una palabra y al mismo tiempo que una solitaria lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla la cuál ella se secó al instante, me acerque un poco más y hay fue que me di cuenta de aquella chica era la que había visto en la mañana en el shibusen y en el local de comida en la tarde pero ¿porque estaba sola y llorando?, saco su celular y hay fue que yo le hablé:

soul: ¿que hace alguien sola a estas horas de la noche?-se dió vuelta para verme me examino con la mirada y me habló

maka:¿quién eres?-¡que diablos...! acaso no me vio cantar

soul:¿ acaso no me viste?-sé lo pensó por unos momentos hasta que sus ojos color jade se abrieron como platos

maka: tu eres el chico que canto...etto..soul eater- hasta que se dio cuenta

soul: vaya al fin...soy soul eater y tu ¿como te llamas?

maka: mi nombre es maka albarn

soul:¿y qué haces a estas horas afuera?

maka: estaba llamando a un taxi para irme a casa de mi padre

soul: pero a estas horas encontrar un taxi es casi imposible

maka:lo sé..pero no me queda de otra

Derrepente una idea se me cruzó en mi cabeza y aunque deba admitirlo nunca pero nunca se lo he dicho a ninguna chica,se que no es nada cool lo que le diría pero quien sabe... quizás siempre allá una primera vez para todo esperó (no sé porque) que no se lo tomé mal...

soul:si quieres te puedo llevar

maka:¿eh?

soul:si quieres te pudo llevar en mi moto a tu casa

maka:¡estas loco ni te conozco y me quieres llevar en tu moto! que crees que soy fácil, ¡idiota!

soul:¡oie! no te estoy diciendo que te llevaré a otro lugar y que te voy a violar o algo así, soló te estoy ofreciendo llevarte además ¿quién querría violarse a una chica que no tiene pechos?

maka:¿¡que dijiste!?

soul: soló la verdad

maka:¡MAKA-CHOP!

Del puro dolor provocado por un libro que no se donde sacó yo me encuentro revolcándome en el suelo ahora ya se lo que sintió el chico de cabello azul que estaba con ella en la tarde cuando le incrusto el libro en su cabeza pero para mi suerte no quedé inconsciente (será que tengo la cabeza más dura) me estaba incorporando del golpe cuando un sonido llamó mi atención que provenía del celular de mi agresora la cuál al ver de quién se trataba dio un gran suspiro y contestó.

maka pov

Valla la suerte la mía mientras esperaba en las afueras se me tenía que aparecer soul eater aunque me llamó la atención el porque me habló, después de hablar por un rato él me ofreció llevarme en su moto cosa que no me gusto mucho ¿porque se habrá ofrecido? ¡apuesto que es de eso tipos que se lleva a cualquier chica que se encuentra para acrecentar su hombría...¡a no yo no caigo tan fácil ¿que se cree este idiota?!, y en verdad es todo un idiota ya que me dijo quien se violaría a una chica sin pechos así que le di un maka chop conteniendo un poco mis fuerzas de asesinarlo hay mismo ya que nunca ha recibido uno y podría morir de verdad, en ese instante suena mi celular lo miró y doy un gran suspiro antes de contestar

maka:¿que quieres spirit?- lo que faltaba el muy sobre-protector y mujeriego de spirit, ¿acaso en esta ciudad hay puros idiotas retrasados?

spirit:¡MAKAAAA!¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS QUE NO LLEGAS AÚN?- valla que tipo más molesto

maka:spirit estoy en el pub

spirit: SOY PAPÁ PARA TI

maka:ok papá estoy en el pub y estoy bien, ahora mismo iba a llamar a un taxi

spirit:no te demores papi te extraña y esta muy solito-se notaba que estaba llorando

maka:ok nos vemos luego, chao.

Colgué y mire la hora, con razón su ataque de padre sobre-protector eran casi las 3 de la madrugada y aún no había taxis disponibles ¿que iba hacer? ya era tarde y si demoraba otra hora más spirit llamaría a los bomberos, policías,fuerzas especiales,pdi y fuerza armada para venirme a buscar, no me quedó de otra que rebajarme a pedirle al estúpido de eater para que me llevara.

maka:oie eater

soul:no me llames así que no suena nada cool, llamame soul, ok

maka:bueno soul...ettoo...me preguntaba..si tu..oferta seguía en pie-lo último lo dije en susurro, valla que vergüenza

soul después de mi pregunta se reía como loco ¿acaso dije algo gracioso?

maka.¿por que te ríes?

soul:jajajja...por la cara que pusiste para preguntarme y para que te digo que estas roja como tomate...jajajaja

maka:¡no es gracioso!-diablos este tipo me esta sacando de mis casillas

soul: valla hace poco me estabas acusando de violador y ahora me preguntas si te llevo...eres rara

maka:sabi que más no importa me ire a pie... idiota

y sin más me de la vuelta y me fui caminando, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura ya que el departamento de spirit quedaba al otro extremo de la ciudad pero me rebaje demasiado el orgullo para pedirle ayuda a soul y el muy idiota se ríe, no pensé que los extranjeros fueran unos tontos pero algo debía reconocer de soul que era guapo demasiado para mi gusto.

* * *

Y este fue el capitulo de hoy, si te gusto porfa deja reviews...! ya que son el alimento que necesito para seguir inpirandome

En verdad espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos para la otra

El titulo del siguiente capitulo: ¡no puede ser!

¿sera que maka es yeta?, pues lo sabran para la proxima

BYE, BYE!

*la primera canción se llama ruby shoes de tommy heavenly6

**la segunda canción se llama 2bfree de la misma cantante

***y la ultima canción es papermoon de la misma cantante y del opening 2 de la serie soul eater


	6. Chapter 6: ¡no puede ser!

hiiiiiiiiiii mina-saaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn

como les ha ido...?

Pues yo aquí estoy inspirándome en otro lugar que no es mi habitación y que mejor que subirlo para ver si la inspiración en este lugar resulta... así que espero que les guste el capi de hoy

Se acuerdan que les pregunte el porque maka es tan yeta...pues hoy se darán cuenta de lo que quise decir...

y que esperamos a leer...!

* * *

capitulo 6

¡no puede ser!

maka pov

Las calles de death city estaban muy oscuras, soló uno que otro foco iluminaba una parte de muy rápido ya que estaba muerta del susto y aún me faltaba mucho pero mucho por llegar al departamento, iba caminando cuando al frente para ser más precisa parados en una esquina habían unos 4 tipos que estaban muy alegres y que tenían en sus manos botellas de alcohol y cigarros que me miraron; yo los ignore caminando aún más rápido estaba muy asustada y tenía la sensación de que alguien me seguía, estaba llegando a la plaza y no se porque miro de reojo hacia atrás y me encuentro que me seguían los mismos tipos que vi antes y acelere mucho más el paso se podría decir que casi corría mire otra vez y los mismos tipos caminaban a la misma velocidad que la mía el corazón me palpitaba como loco y mi respiración estaba acelerada no sé como pero los tipos estaban muy cerca mio quería gritar pero no me salía ninguna palabra lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos y esperar a que me atraparan los tipos pero una luz ilumino toda mi cara y la de los tipos y una voz que se me hacia familiar me habló o mejor dicho gritó.

soul pov

Mire como maka se iba a pie para su departamento y valla chica más orgullosa (al igual que yo) y a la vez hermosa...ok debo reconocer que no es nada cool lo que acabo de pensar pero debía admitirlo ella era muy hermosa sobre todo sus ojos pero ahora que caigo en cuenta creó haberlos visto en otra persona pero no recuerdo quién...bueno no importa...pero estoy preocupado por maka aunque la allá conocido hace un par de horas y que no tenga nada que ver conmigo aún así no puedo dejar de pensar que quizás podría pasar algo sobre todo que es de noche, ya decidido tomé mi moto la encendí y fui a buscarla. Al llegar a la salida del estacionamiento no me encuentro con la figura de ella (tan rápida para caminar era), mire ambos lados y no encontré nada así que tenía que decidir derecha o izquierda al final sin pensarlo mucho tomé la derecha pasé por varias calles y pasajes e iba avanzando varias cuadras e incluso daba vueltas a la manzana por si acaso y nada del rastro de ella, después de varias vueltas diviso a lo lejos una plaza la cuál se veía muy solitaria; a medida que me iba acercando diviso a unos tipos que caminaban muy rápido y más adelante a una chica que se hacia familiar...espera es... ¡MAKA! y esos tipos la estaban siguiendo arranque la moto a máxima velocidad ya que me percate que estaban cerca de ella, me subí a la vereda y me puse frente a ella y esos tipos y le grité-¡MAKA VAYÁMONOS!- la tomé de la mano la subí en la parte de atrás de la moto y arranque rápido antes que los tipejos reaccionarán.  
Nos alejamos bastante de la plaza y maka me abrazaba fuertemente, podía sentir su miedo ya que las manos le temblaban mucho y de reojo podía ver su cara la cuál aun tenia reflejado el miedo de hace poco:

soul:ey maka...¿a donde vive tu padre?-le pregunte

maka:en los departamentos death

soul:¿y eso a donde queda?

maka:no lo sabes

soul:no..acabo de llegar hoy a death city

..pues yo te digo por donde tienes que irte...ettoo soul

soul:¿si..?

maka:g..gra...gracias

soul:¿por?

maka:p...ppor sacarme de la plaza y llevarme al departamento de mi padre

soul:no hay de que pero a la otra no hagas estupideces

maka:y que quieres que hiciera no me quedaba de otra..

soul:pues pa la otra ya sabes donde encontrarme-le sonreí

maka:etto..soul.. para devolverte el favor de hoy si quieres algún día de estos cuando puedas te puedo mostrar la ciudad para que la conozcas mejor- acaso me esta invitando a una cita

soul:no tienes que devolverme el favor yo lo hago por que quiero...

maka:pero aún así si quieres puedo mostrarte la ciudad- valla que persistente es, pues si no me queda de otra

soul:ok

el silencio nos invadió por completo pero no era incomodo, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la moto y de ves en cuando maka me decía en donde tenia que doblar y en verdad el lugar quedaba bien lejos no se como rayos se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir caminando;a lo lejos pude divisar unos edificios de grandes alturas y según maka hay estaba el departamento de su padre, doble en una esquina y luego de un rato ya estábamos en la entrada del edificio, estacione mi moto y la fui a dejar en la entrada.

soul:bien pues llegamos

maka:gracias por traerme soul

soul:na.. no importa...bien me despido y ¿mañana vas a ir al death room?- que rayos ¿por que le pregunte eso?

maka:pues no lo sé mañana tengo mucho que hacer

soul:pues espero verte mañana...adiós

general pov

y así nuestros protagonistas tuvieron su segundo encuentro pero a diferencia del primero este fue mucho más directo, al día siguiente en la noche soul no volvió a ver a maka soló a tsuki-chan y su grandiosa voz aunque el no se quedaba atrás ya que era igual de bueno pero un vacío lo torturaba aquella noche y no sabía la razón del porqué; mientras que maka o tsuki-chan soló se dedico a cantar y después irse al departamento de su padre ya que este le dio la media bronca del porque llego tarde y todo un espectáculo de padre sobre-protector en el pub se volvió a encontrar con soul pero ninguno de los dos se hablaron soló se dedicaron a cantar.  
Y así el sábado se termino para los dos ya que el domingo ella se fue del departamento de su padre al shibusen y él se preparaba para su ingreso a la escuela, el día paso tan rápido para los dos que no se dieron cuenta cuando la noche llegó, se acostaron y cerraron sus ojos para descansar y prepararse para el día pero sus mentes estaban ocupados en el recuerdo de aquel viernes en la noche, cuando se conocieron...

maka pov

Era lunes en la mañana y como siempre sonó mi despertador del celular,me levanté, duche, vestí,tome mi desayuno y me lave los dientes para ir a clases y justo cuando estaba por salir de mi habitación mi celular suena, sin mirar la pantalla contesto:

maka:alo

¿?:¡maka hijita mía ayuda a tu padre!

maka:¿spirit?-bufe molesta antes de preguntar-¿que te paso ahora?

spirit:en primer lugar soy papá y segundo...¡no encuentro mi portafolios!...maka por favor ayúdame a buscarlo

maka:ahh y ¿por que yo?, por que no le pides ayuda a unas de las vecinas del departamento con las cuales te gusta tanto platicar ya que se llevan tan bien y así no me molestas con tus estupideces-si unas de las cosas que odio de spirit es que es un mujeriego de primera, cuando no anda con una anda con otra o con todas a la vez pero a la vez es un sobre-protector conmigo no quiere que ningún chico del shibusen se me acerque a 5 metros de distancia con mis amigos no hay problema ya que sabe que kid tiene novia y que black star esta loco por tsubaki,se comporta como un niño cuando lo reto o cuando lo ignoro pero...a la vez estuvo en las ocasiones en las que más lo necesite y al mismo tiempo me apoya en esto de cantar ya que dice que es una forma de desahogar mis sentimientos y por eso le estoy agradecida además que es mi padre y no puedo dejarlo de querer-esta bien voy para allá

spirit:gracias hija después te pasó a justificar no te preocupes, nos vemos luego.

soul pov

Hoy es mi último despertar en el hotel ya que desde hoy me mudaré al shibusen mi nueva escuela,me desperté y vi el reloj eran las 6 de la mañana y me volví a dormir; cuando desperté otra vez vi el reloj y eran las 7:30 am...¡mierda es tarde!..me levante me di una ducha rápida me vestí tomé mis cosas y me fui; tenía que estar en el shibusen a las 8 y cuando salí del hotel eran las 8:50 am, valla primer día y ya iba atrasado pero que importa, el llegar tarde es de chico cool.

shinigami:woss woss buenos días soul-kun...llegas tarde- de dio cuenta -_-U

soul:buenos días director shinigami-sama

shinigami:¿listooooooosssssssss para tu primer día?

soul:claro

shinigami:ya entonces afuera te esta esperando el profesor sid para llevarte a la que será tu habitación y tu salón de clases...que tengas un buen día soul-kun ¡bey bey!- salí de la oficina y me encontré con un hombre alto moreno y de pelo negro el cuál traía puesto una polera de mangas cortar y un buzo azul con zapatillas blancas

sid:¿tu eres soul evans?

soul:si soy yo y ¿usted es sid-sensei?

sid:así es soy el profesor de educación física y seré quién te lleve a tu habitación y salón...así que vamos.

Mientras caminábamos sid-sensei me dijó las reglas del shibusen y los horarios de entrada a las clases que era a las 8:05am,almuerzo que es a las 1:00pm a 2:00 pm y salida a las 16:55pm, que los cuartos eran mixtos y también me dijó que el día de ensayo para mis conciertos eran los días miércoles el cuál tenía autorización para retirarme unas horas antes de clases; al rato llegamos al que sería mi habitación los próximos meses, entro y no me encuentro con nadie así que supuse que mi compañera de habitación ya estaría en clases, dejé mis cosas en el cuarto vacío y encima de la cama se encontraba mi uniforme el cuál me lo coloque enseguida ya que estaba con ropa de calle, mi uniforme consistía en una camisa blanca y una corbata de color verde oscuro con franjas amarillas(tipo escocesa y que la tenía suelta ya que odio las corbatas por que me asfixian y encima de esta una chaqueta manga larga de color negra(la cuál no me abroche ya que no es nada cool tenerla abrochada) con unos pantalones plomo y zapatos negros; ya listo sid-sensei me llevó al salón, los pasillos estaban vacíos ya que las clases habían comenzado, subimos las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y después de pasar por dos puertas sid-sensei me indicó la que seria mi nueva sala; tocó la puerta y llamó a la profesora que estaba a esas horas, ella me vio y me sonrío y me indicó que pasará, la profesora era un poco más alta que yo(debido a sus zapatos con tacos)de pelo rubio y con un parche en el ojo.  
No se porque pero un presentimiento invadió y un escalofríos invadió mi columna y no sabia decir si era bueno o malo y como siempre hago le reste importancia a mis instintos, entre al salón con mis manos en los bolsillos y mi pose cool y todas las miradas se centraron en mí y la profesora habló:

profesora: ¡chicos atención ... él es su nuevo compañero soul evans quién viene de Inglaterra, así que de ahora en adelante nos acompañara hasta que se gradúen.. .ahh soul se me olvidaba yo soy la profesora jefe del curso me llamó marie y cualquier duda me la puedes consultar ¿de acuerdo?

soul:claro... gracias

marie:chicos, ¿alguien quiere hacerle una pregunta a soul antes de que la clase comience?- una chica levantó la mano y preguntó:

chica 1: ¿tienes novia?-que pregunta mas tonta es esa, ¿por que le interesaría mi vida amorosa?

soul:no, no tengo- creó que vi a varias chicas sonreír por mi respuesta y varios chicos fulminarme con la mirada (valla primera impresión) hasta que un chico de pelo azul con picos levanto la mano y me desafió con la mirada

chico azul: ¿por que tienes la atención de todos?

soul:ahh... ¿que clase de pregunta es esa?- el chico se paro de su puesto y puso un pie arriba de la mesa

chico azul: escúchame bien mortal-¿mortal?-yo soy el único que puede llamar la atención aquí, no por ser el chico nuevo puedes andar por mi territorio sin más así que recuerdalo muy bien - y se pone a gritar-¡QUE YO SOY EL GRAN DIOS DE TODA LA CLASE EL GRAN BLACK STAR Y TU ERES UN SIMPLE MORTAL ÉL CUÁL DEBE DE ADORARME TODOS LOS DÍAS! NIAAJAJJAJAJAJAJ-pero que mierda es este weon

marie: buuff aquí vamos de nuevo...black star siéntate por favor

black star:¡POR QUE DEBERÍA SENTARME ASÍ NO PODRÁN ADMIRAR MI GRANDEZA Y MI BELLEZA! NIJAJAJJAJAJAJ- creo que un aura negra y fría se siente en la profe marie

marie:black star siéntate ahora- le dijo con una cara que hasta el mismo diablo se asustaría y sin rechistar el que se cree dios se sentó- bueno chicos-con una sonrisa (valla que cambio de carácter -¿alguien más quiere hacerle una pregunta a soul-kun?- y una chica de cabello corto de color rosa levanto la mano

chica rosa:hola me lamó kim y soy la presidenta de curso y como presidenta en nombre de todos te damos la bienvenida y mi pregunta es ¿tu eres el chico que cantó el fin de semana en el pub death room?

soul:-valla una pregunta interesante- si soy yo, soy cantante hace 6 meses en Inglaterra, y así que por unos asuntos vine a probar suerte aquí

marie:valla sí que tu eras el chico que me dijo shinigami- sama- y justo otra chica levanto la mano su pelo era corto de color café

chica café: soy jaqueline y quería preguntarte ¿no te llamabas soul eater?

soul:no, mi nombre verdadero es soul evans y mi nombre de artista es soul eater y ese es el que uso en los conciertos

jaqueline:valla que interesante

marie:pues valla que si...ahora soul-kun como no hay más preguntas, vamos a ver donde te sentaras...vamos a ver...allí mira hay dos asientos desocupados, siéntate en uno de ellos... ya mas adelante conocerás a tu compañera de asiento quizás se enfermo y no pudo venir hoy- yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me camine hasta mi asiento, me senté por el lado que esta cerca de la ventana.

maka pov

Llegue tarde por culpa de spirit, el muy idiota de mi padre me hizo atrasarme por un portafolios, el cuál se encontraba adentro del refrigerador (no me pregunten como llegó hay el tonto de papá sabrá como) y ahora me encontraba corriendo por los pasillos con un pase que me dio spirit ya que el trabaja aquí como profesor de biología, subía de dos peldaños por las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso y estar frente a la puerta de la sala, respire hondo para controlar mi respiración debido a la carrera que me pegue para llegar y cuando acerque mi mano para tocar la puerta una extraña sensación invadió mi cuerpo, no podría decir exactamente si era un presentimiento bueno o no pero como no tenía tiempo para rodeos (y debía entrar luego) toque la puerta y tras escuchar un pase de parte de marie-sensei entre:

maka:con permiso marie-sensei...disculpe por llegar tarde

marie:valla maka pensé que no vendrías a clases

maka: es tuve algunos problemas que resolver con mi padre

marie: pues ve y siéntate y así aprovechas de darle la bienvenida a tu nuevo compañero- mire a mis compañeros y pase mi vista en mi asiento y justo me encuentro con una cabellera blanca y unos ojos rubí que me miraban fijamente igual se sorprendido que yo, estuvimos un buen rato así hasta que decido romper el silencio que se formo derrepente en el salón:

maka:¡soul..!¿que haces aquí?- ¡no puede ser!¡no puede ser verdad!

soul:maka... pues para tu información este es mi nuevo curso- que mierda es todo esto de nuevo curso

marie: se conocen pero que alegría así soul-kun no se sentirá tan incomodo y le costara menos acostumbrarse aquí y que mejor aún que son compañeros de asiento- la noticia me calló como balde de agua fría, de todas las escuelas, de todos los cursos, de todos los asientos tenía que tocarle justo donde yo estoy ¡¿kami-sama que hecho?!, ahora si que estoy frita y mi secreto corre peligro y justo cuando pensaba que mi día era peor una voz la empeoro mucho más aún

kim:oie albarn, ¿desde cuando se conocen ustedes?-creo que no le gusto que yo lo conociera y cuando miro a la persona que me habló la encuentro no solo a ella si no a varias con cara de pocos amigos y justo cuando iba a responder cierta persona se me adelanto

soul:desde el viernes en la noche...solo fue de casualidad e incluso la fui a dejar a su departamento- todas las chicas me miraron, si fuera por que las miradas matasen yo ya estaría muerta pero las que mas me deseaban la muerte eran las miradas de kim y jaqueline

kim:pues que más se esperaba de ti albarn

jaqueline:te aprovechas de que tu padre es profesor y que tu madre fue una de las mejores para tener beneficios

kim:claro y así llevarte toda la diversión a costa de todos nosotros

maka:no es cierto- no hablen de mi madre

marie: basta chicas, maka ve a tu lugar y por favor podrías compartir tus libros con soul-kun ya que es nuevo aún no le hemos entregado sus libros de texto

maka:si marie-sensei- me dirijo a mi asiento y me senté, saque mis libros y los puse al medio de la mesa para que soul pueda ver también donde marie-sensei iba en la materia de lenguaje y así pasamos el resto de la clase ninguno de los dos habló y yo no tenía ganas de hablar suficiente tenía con que hayan sacado el tema de mi madre y me sentía fatal lo único que quiero es que la clase termine luego y solo faltaban unos minutos para ello.

kim:marie-sensei como presidenta de curso puedo mostrarle a soul la escuela

jaqueline:es verdad marie-sensei ya que no conoce el resto del shibusen

marie:sabes kim yo también he pensado eso pero la encargada de mostrarle la escuela a soul-kun va hacer maka-chan, pero igual gracias kim por preocuparte

kim:si marie-sensei

En verdad no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que decía kim ya que estaba tan entretenida leyendo mi libro que lo demás me pareció poco importante, no se en que momento, ni cuando pasó, solo fui consciente que el timbre del recreo sonó y yo me encontraba corriendo por los pasillos y que una mano tomaba de mis muñeca, cuando pase la vista por la persona que me tomaba vi una cabellera blanca que se movia por el aire y cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado al patio.

* * *

en fin mis queridos lectores...!

¿Que les pareció? ¿se merece reviews o tomatazos?

Bueno ahora que se aclaro el por que maka es yeta ahora solo queda la duda ¿acaso podria ser peor?

ahhh y además les quiero pedir que me den ideas para este fic ya que me gustaria escuchar su opinion al respecto y asi poder mejorarlo a la pinta de ustedes...

bien eso es todo y nos vemos para la otra

bye...bye!


End file.
